Dexter Blake
Dexter Matthias Blake is the protagonist in the Finial Beginning Series and the Leader of the Hellarrows a group of survivors in the Zombie Apocalypse. Appearance Dexter has an athletic build, broad shoulders, a bit on the pale side. He has tousled dark brown hair, which was thick and lustrous. His eyes are a mesmerizing deep ocean blue, flecks of silver light can be seen throughout. His face was strong and defined, his features molded from granite. He has dark eyebrows, and a playful smile always plastered on his face. On his right forearm he has a tattoo of the ghostbuster logo with blue mist surrounding it. On his left bicep he has the side profile of a lion in mid roar with blood dripping from its teeth and crystals surrounding it. Over it in an old torn ribbon says ‘Stay Strong” On the back of his calf on his left leg is of a cross with a rose wrapped around it and a piece of scroll with the name “Lilly” and the date “12-11-13’ He has two scars on his chest underneath his “pecks.” They are barely there now as time goes by they fade a little more. He also has a scar on his back, a long dash from his right shoulder down to the small on his back on the left side. On his left wrist is a watch that his mother gave him for his high school graduation. He hasn’t taken it off since then, even if there is bits of blood speckled on it. On his right wrist he has a bunch of different handmade bracelets. Personality Dexter is an altogether bubbly and outgoing person, but at times he could be shy and just really quirky. When he is faced with meeting new people, he can be a very awkward boy. He is also really quiet around people he doesn’t know, until he starts feeling more comfortable with them. When it comes down to the need, he can be quite serious and calm in situations at hand. He can also be a voice of reason when someone needs advice. Favorites * Ghostbusters, Lions, Giants (Baseball team), Strawberries, Chocolate Least Favorites * Cherries, Seahawks (Football), Mangoes. Hobbies/Interests * Writing, Reading, wood carving. Phobias/Fears * Pupaphobia (fear of puppets), Pediophobia (fear of dolls), Acrophobia (Fear of Heights) Habits * Digging his nails into his palm, pacing back and forth, biting the inside of his mouth. Skills/Talents * He has skills fighting with a sword, and he has skills in the medical field as he was a paramedic before everything started. Best Qualities * Caring, optimistic, quirky, great smile, beautiful eyes Worst Qualities * forgive to easily, afraid to confront problems, goes too far for other people, cares for others more than himself, can be really annoying, a bit of a smartass, tends to bottle things up, pretends everything is okay even if they are not, he also carries the world on his shoulders. Goals/Motivations/Dreams * His goal is to try and find an antidote for the virus that has been threatening them for four years. He also has a dream to help everyone around him to be safe and sound. Relationship(s) Many of the people in his group view him as a leader and healer, going to him for advice and looking for answers on what to do next. Others view him as an asshole who only thinks about himself, and doesn’t care about the others in the group. Dexter has a mixed reputation among his group. Love Interest(s): * Kailah Harlow - Dexter had fallen over heels for Kai, he would do anything in the world for them if he could. Only problem is she doesn’t see him like that not at the moment that is. * Lilly Leah Nolan -''' Dexter’s first love. They had been childhood best friends all the way until they started dating the first year of middle school. When they were both in the 11th grade, however, she was killed in a car accident. '''Friend(s): * Kailah Harlow * Jonathan Moore * Alce Irons * Prius D'amico Enemy(ies): * Ashkii Dighin: Leader of the Serpent Corps. * Monroe Walker: Girlfriend to Ashkil Abilities Dexter has training in sword fighting, he went to Riverside European Martial Arts School, where he succeeded with fighting with swords. It was only a hobby of his as he loved the times when the human race used swords as a method of fighting. He also learned a bit of the martial arts, but not much where he could say he can excel in it. Gear His usual gear on him is a leather jack that is ripped in some places and blood splatter in others, with a army green tank top and black “military” style cargo pants. On his hands he wears heavy duty tactical half gloves, and on his feet he wears black steel toe combat boots. On his right thigh is a machete strapped to him, inside both of his boots is two knives, one on each side. On his back is strapped a katana he took from the local martial arts school. Victim(s) * Noah Mason Blake - Out of Mercy, he was bitten during a attack on their base. * Benjamin James Brown - Accidental, they were arguing and fighting over a gun when he accidentally shot him in the chest. He was unable to save him. Family * Noah Mason Blake (Brother, Deceased) * Emily Jane Blake (Mother, Deceased) * Michael George Blake (Father, Unknown) Familial Background His mother and father were divorced shortly after the birth of his little brother Noah, but before then they have been married for 10 years shortly after Dexter himself was born. His dad worked as a mechanic while his mother worked as a nurse at the local hospital. Character Background Dexter was born July 31st, 1994 to parents Emily and Michael Blake in a small town called Azmarin. He stayed there until he was five, that year his brother Noah was born and his dad had left them and their mother. During that time his mother had broken down and become distracted from the outside world. It was Dexter who had to take care of his little brother, so there was no time to have a childhood. Since then they haven't stayed in one place for long, and their mother would come home after a shift at the hospital stressed and cranky. She would normally order them around and when she has her fits of rage would usually beat one or both of them. During these times they usually try to hide in their bedrooms. It wasn't until Dexter was fourteen that he had seen his father again but it was only a brief period of time. When Dexter was in high school, he went to three different ones before finally graduating from one high school. Afterwards he went to community college where he had become a paramedic. In 2014 though when he was 20, the zombie outbreak had started, his mother was the first one to go being hit by the flu like symptoms. Three years later it was his brother Noah. And his dad's fate is unknown. Appearances * Relentless Echoes (First Appearance) * The Rising Abyss * The Broken Night